Font recognition programs and algorithms are currently structured to provide a font provider or manager an indication as to patterns of usage. For example, metadata associated with fonts may be collected and analyzed to determine how often a particular set of fonts is selected relative to one or more other sets of fonts. More generally, metadata may be collected and analyzed to determine a frequency of selection of a given (computing) feature relative to another (computing) feature.
Typically, a font provider may associate a name with a particular style of font. In typography, Times New Roman and Arial are common examples of fonts. The letter ‘a’ may appear stylistically different in a Times New Roman font compared to the letter ‘a’ in Arial font. If a particular type or style of font is used frequently enough, a user may gain a level of familiarity with the font. However, there are numerous styles of fonts that are either already in existence or are being created. As the number of font options increase, it may become increasingly difficult to recall a particular font name or identify a particular font.